The present day forms of creating clean non-polluting electric energy are solar power and wind power. These two sources of power are clean and have an abundant supply. But, the drawback in these power sources is that they are unpredictable due to weather conditions. Also determining the correct geographic location is crucial for achieving optimal performance, this may not be obtainable in many environments or circumstances. However, the main advantage of these two power supply systems is their ability to operate on free energy sources with relatively low maintenance cost for up keep.
The current batteries of today with their higher storage capacity assist both solar and wind powered energy supply systems to overcome unforeseeable weather conditions. With the aid of energy stored in batteries gives solar and wind powered electric generators the ability to deliver a continual source of on going power helping to overcome the hurdle of weather inconsistences. Nevertheless, most people do not have the space nor funds to utilize one of these type of systems for generating their own electric power due to the expanse in which large areas are required for a structural setup. This problem also causes them to lack movement in many instances where mobility is needed.
Other attempts have been made to create power without generating pollutants such as the Sterling engine, but this apparatus lacks feasibility and has extensive limitations. There have also been attempts to utilize the method of converting thermal energy into mechanical energy, but the disadvantage with these and other apparatuses of this type is that they are not regenerative and commonly depend on fossil fuels.
The present invention relates to a new method and apparatus for converting multiple energy sources into a useable and functional power aiding electric generator power supply system while applying energy lag time technology.
An environmentally clean power supply unit is needed that can produce electric energy while utilizing a very small space. The Obrin power system can be used in a practical way without being bulky or cumbersome. The Obrin power system will provide both mobile and/or stationary capabilities in a smaller packaged unit.
The compact size of the Obrin power system with energy lag time (ELT) technology makes it a very effective and beneficial addition to a electric power supply unit that can have a wide variety of uses in many applications and/or devises.
Energy lag time is the utilization of the gap in time before full energy depletion takes place at a predetermined location in the system. This gap in time being created by both slow dissipating and fast depleting energies which are manifested within the unit enables the power supply system to prolong energy output depletion, thereby producing a more energy efficient electric generating power supply which is the Obrin power system. A more detailed explanation on this subject in the technical field section.
Method of Energy Lag Time (ELT) Explained
1. The ability to temporarily change or switch the systems"" energy start point thereby achieving a lengthened period of energy output from a power supply. 2. Creating a delay in time before full energy depletion takes place at a predetermined point in the system. 3. Utilizing the delay in time created before full energy depletion takes place at the predetermined point in the system, so that at a different planned location additional energy is being accumulated by the system, thereby providing the means for the prolonging of energy depletion state by conserving power while empower other devices and/or applications.
Energy lag time technology will provide a aid to a power source. In this power supply unit, before energy lag time, the systems start point will occur at the electric energy producing device where it will provide the electric energy output required for the start-up operation. See below for energy conversion sequence;
System sequence before energy lag time (ELT), during start-up mode
1. Electric energy (original starting point)
2. Heat energy (thermal dynamic energy)
3. Pressure force
4. Mechanical energy
5. Electric energy (back to the original starting point)
System sequence operating in energy lag time (ELT), now in run mode
1. Pressure force (becomes new starting point)
2. Mechanical energy
3. Electric energy
4. Heat energy (thermal dynamic energy)
5. Pressure force (back to the said new starting point)
The energy conversion sequence is not limited to the order in which it is presented and listed above, energy conversions can be arranged in any number of configurations to provide energy lag time results. The list above is one example arrangement of energy transformation.
Energies dissipate their potential at different rates in time and in speed, therefore electric current from a generator can deplete its power very quickly in comparison to a liquid that can store heat energy (thermal dynamic) for longer periods. Depending on what mediums are used to store this heat energy and the release rate at which this heat energy will be depleted from the medium, also the mechanical device being utilized and how efficiently it can operate will determine the performance of the overall Obrin power system.
Liquid refrigerant has the ability to become superheated at a low temperature and then transform into a very high pressurized vapor, this greatly controls the amount of energy lag time a system can maintain. When the high pressurized vapor is being utilized by a rotary turbine at a slower rate and lower pressure then it is generated at the expansion chamber produces a difference in pressure. This difference in pressure creates an energy lag time making the primary condenser function as a reservoir or storage tank filled with a high pressurized vapor containing energy potential.
An example of this technology shows that if a turbine is utilizing the high pressurized refrigerant vapor accumulated in the primary condenser at a rate of less than 90 pounds per square inch (rotary turbine operating at 90 psi maximum), whereas the minimum operating pressure that will be predetermined of no less than 200 pounds per square inch at the primary condenser (a minimum operating pressure of 200 psi at the primary condenser) will create a delay in the time that it will take before the high pressure and thermal energy accrued in the primary condenser to fully deplete.
By utilizing this interval or gap in time, before full energy depletion can occur at the primary condenser creates a window of opportunity for the Obrin power system to generate the additional electric energy needed to assist and replenish the primary condenser with superheated pressurized vapor. By keeping the primary condenser at optimal pressure conditions enables the Obrin power system to help support the systems"" operation.
Also, this same additional electric energy will be increased to a higher voltage output by means of a step-up transformer or the like, so that the electric generator power supply system will have extra electric energy to support and provide for other devices and/or applications outside of the system Obrin power system.
It is understood that a prolonged energy depletion rate at the primary condenser by use of an efficient rotary turbine will provide more energy lag time thereby achieving a system operating with a greater rate in performance. By using various arrangements of devices, fluids and materials will allow for different combinations that can formulate differing times in energy depletion rates which will determine the performance of the Obrin power system. Note that the system will have means for cycling itself automatically.
When the expandable fluid in the system is superheated to a vaporized state and reaches the desired high pressure point needed for aiding system operation of the Obrin power system, the electric starter motor powered by means of a on board direct current (DC) battery source or an alternating current (AC) source from an outside or remote location will cut off and the high pressurized vapor from the primary condenser will extend the systems"" operation and also temporarily become the units"" new energy starting point. While system is in energy lag time state battery or AC source will be temporarily suspended until needed.
A halt in the flow of expandable refrigerant fluid just before the rotary turbine machine will stop the mechanical process and/or a break in the electric energy supplied to the direct superheating element at the expansion chamber will perform a result in shutting down or powering down the Obrin power system.
By increasing the electric energy output to a higher voltage output with the use of a transformer or the like will give the Obrin power system the ability to provide electric energy which can be utilized by a multiple of electrically operated devices and/or applications externally of the system. A portion of this higher voltage output will be use to power the expansion chamber, pump and other devices within the power supply system as needed within the interval generated by energy lag time technology.
While the present invention has been illustrated with reference to particular embodiments thereof, it will be understood that various modifications can be made by those skilled in the art without actually deviating from the scope of the invention. Therefore, all modifications and equivalents may be resorted to which fall within the scope of the invention as claimed.